whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Outrage
Outrage is one of the primary thirteen Arcanoi from Wraith: The Oblivion. Outrage affects the Skinlands by manifesting a wraith’s will in the form of a powerful force. Outrage is a fairly controversial art, even for an Arcanoi that blatantly violates the Dictum Mortuum. While it has its place in the Shadowlands, it really shines in the Skinlands where Spooks can essentially create all of the classic effects of the poltergeist. Because Spooks also tend to be temperamental or anti-social, many wraiths find dealing with them much more difficult than users of other Shroud-crossing Arcanoi; most jobs a Spook can do could conceivably be done by Puppeteers or Proctors just as easily. However, there are some cases where a Spook’s haphazard touch can be required. Spook powers are frequently used to clear buildings of troublesome Quick. They also serve as the "muscle" of the Shadowlands, as their abilities can be immensely powerful with training. Many powerful Spooks serve in Stygia’s armies as long as they keep their antics in the Shadowlands down to a bare minimum. Some Spooks also work with Artificers to create relics. When a use of Outrage gets out of control, destruction is not far behind. Objects are incorrectly targeted, or perhaps the Spook themselves accidentally strips themselves of Pathos, Corpus, or Willpower. Basic Abilities *'Leap of Rage': A Spook can leap for extraordinary distances in the Shadowlands. Standard Powers First / Second Edition * Ping: A Spook can manipulate a tiny object in the Skinlands. * Wraithgrasp: A Spook may lift objects in the Skinlands. * Stonehand Punch: A Spook can smash a target with raw, emotional force. * Death’s Touch: A Spook can freely manipulate objects in the Skinlands. This ability can also be used to start fires. * Obliviate: A Spook may damage a mortal, wraith, or thing so severely it falls straight to Oblivion. When used on a material object Inhabited by a wraith, it instead becomes a relic. 20th Anniversary Edition Basic abilities were dropped in the 20th anniversary edition. The standard powers of Outrage are the same as previous editions, with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. * Wraithgrasp: Aside from the rating, this is the same as the original Wraithgrasp. * Stonehand Punch: Aside from the rating, this is the same as the original Stonehand Punch. * Wings of Rage: A Spook can boost their athletics and speed. * Death’s Touch: A Spook can freely manipulate objects in the Skinlands, and telekinetically project their hands in the Underworld. Alternate Powers Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles * Affect Speed of Object: A Spook can alter the velocity of an object in motion. * AfterImage: A Spook may mark a Fetter, object, or place with a sign to show their presence. * Recoil/Follow-Through: A Spook can either strengthen an object's recoil, or lengthen the distance a projectile goes. * Wrench in the Gears: A Spook may force something to move in another direction or stop altogether. * Irresistible Force/Immovable Object: A Spook can apply force to an object to force it to move or gravity to force it to stop. * Relic Wrap: A Spook can make a Shroud "pocket" that allows them to transport relics with them to the Skinlands. * Shroudshield: A Spook may fling themselves through the Shroud at the same speed as a projectile. * Bilocation: A Spook can affect the Skinlands and Shadowlands simultaneously. * Center of Gravity: A Spook may make an object or small area the center of gravity in a place. * Corsican Syndrome: A Spook can transfer damage dealt to a Fetter to the wraith's Corpus, and vice versa. Wraith: The Great War Outrage abilities during the Great War are the same as the basic abilities and standard powers with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. * Breath of the Grave: The Spook creates a small icy breeze across the Shroud. * Rap: A Spook can knock through the Shroud to knock over small objects and create a loud noise. * Adamant Strike: This is essentially the same as Stonehand Punch. * Furious Spiral: This allows a Spook to create a poltergeist-type effect in a room. 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th anniversary edition introduces the initiate arts, a set of Outrage abilities available to members of the Spooks' Guild with sufficient standing. * Taptap: A Spook can tap audibly on an object, press against someone's skin, or use touchscreen interfaces within line-of-sight. * Stonehand Parry: A Spook can block attacks in close combat, and from thrown or archaic ranged weapons. It can't be used against firearms and other faster-than-sight projectiles. * Tantrum: A Spook triggers a localized telekinetic storm that affects both the Skinlands and Shadowlands. * Wyldfire: A Spook can conjure barrow-flame. * Anger Enough for Two Worlds: A Spook can temporarily tear down the Shroud, with potentially devastating consequences. References * * * * Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary